


A Ninja's Determination

by meekie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekie/pseuds/meekie
Summary: Shinobu has been considering how to tell Chiaki the truth for a while.He's finally sure all of his research will pay off.





	A Ninja's Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be the first fic for this ship. Idk. I really like ChiaShino. They adore each other. Let them fuck.

The time had finally come. Today was the day he would confront Taichou about his feelings. He had been building up the courage for weeks and looking up how to properly tell a boy you like them. He was prepared, and his training would all payoff. Shinobu sat against the gym wall, watching closely as the basketball team played around. They considered it to be practicing but he wasn't quite sure if that was the case. Though Shinobu was just as guilty, he told everyone watching them play was "Important Ninja Association research". It wasn't, but as the only member of his club he could do as he pleased. 

He waited and waited patiently until the boys decided they had played for long enough. Taichou turned to gather up all of the basketballs and take them into the storage room. Shinobu was quick on his feet to help, "Taichou!" , Chiaki turned, "I'll help you today." Shinobu's voice was small and timid but enough. Chiaki smiled warmly, "Thank you Sengoku, you're always in here watching....you could join in sometime!" He sounded excited about the proposition, Shinobu flushed before shaking his head. "It's my Ninja Association research." Chiaki scratched his head but nodded anyways, he was always cheerful like that, and supportive of whatever people wanted to do. He rolled the cart over to Shinobu to drop the basketballs in, ruffling his hair afterwards. Shinobu flushed and readjusted his hair before quickly trailing along behind Chiaki into the storage room. 

Shinobu shut the door Chiaki had left open behind them. He watched Chiaki put everything away and sort things out. He was beautiful like this, he always was, and red suited him nicely. Whenever he was sweaty, passionate, or even just thinking everyone was drawn in. That's the type of person his Taichou was. "Ah Sengoku, what kind of ninja research are you doing exactly?" Chiaki inquired before turning to face the smaller boy, Shinobu's face flushed again and he hoped it wasn't obvious as Chiaki backed him into the door. "Speed." Shinobu stated quickly, "Taichou....I" He paused, but this was a ninja's determination after all, "I like you." The storage closet was silent, Shinobu could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Well Sengoku...I like you too, you're a good kid." Chiaki gave him an awkward smile before pressing past him to open the door. Shinobu tugged his shirt to get Chiaki to turn around, just for a moment. His training would pay off. "Taichou...I like you actually, and I" Shinobu paused and reached forward his hand pressed to Chiaki's crotch, "I want to do the things that adults do..." 

Chiaki knew too well what this meant, and he also knew Shinobu was determined when he wanted to be. Shinobu could feel Chiaki stiffen under his hand which only encouraged him to rub up and down like he had seen before. "Morisawa! Are you good in there?" called a voice that sounded like Subaru. "Ah, I...I'm fine just putting some things away...we'll practice tomorrow alright?" Shinobu looked up at Chiaki, he was getting to him. Chiaki was flushed and panting slightly against the door. Once he heard Subaru walk away it was finally safe again. "Sengoku...you aren't sure of what you're asking for." Chiaki stated, it sounded forced. "Taichou, doesn't it feel nice?" Shinobu could feel his own erection straining against his uniform pants. Chiaki's eyes trailed down and he noticed it as well, he always viewed Shinobu as one of his kids. This was a side of him he never expected to see.

Chiaki lifted him from under his arms, setting Shinobu down on one of the gym mats. "Fine, but if you want it to stop, we'll stop alright?" Chiaki would never want to hurt him. "Yes Taichou...but for now you can do what you want." Shinobu flushed red again, it just kept getting worse and worse. He pulled Shinobu's clothes off slowly, the kid word admittedly a lot of layers. He pulled his pants completely off, throwing his shoes across the room, he'd probably regret that later. Which left Shinobu eventually in his socks, his underwear, and his fully unbuttoned button up. Chiaki sat back and took him all in, his skin was so light and free of any blemishes at all, his nipples looked soft and pink, and he could see Shinobu's small erection twitching as he looked him over. Chiaki pressed his hands firmly on Shinobu's thighs, feeling them and groping them with his hands. "You're so soft Sengoku, you're cute like this." Shinobu squeaked and covered his face with one of his arms, he was already getting too bothered by the simple contact. Chiaki kept feeling him, were boys supposed to be this soft? He had run into boys in basketball practice but they never felt like this. 

Chiaki pulled Shinobu's underwear down hastily. He was determined to distract the boy while he prepped him. He put his mouth around Shinobu's length, running his tongue along the tip. He was proud of the moans and whines he got out of the boy. He wanted to make Shinobu feel good. "Taichou....Taichou let me—" cut off by another moan as Chiaki sucked on the tip, "Sengoku, let me take care of you." Chiaki continued and soon pressed a finger to his hole. He felt Shinobu twitch under him, whining as he slowly pushed in. "I have to prepare you Sengoku...You really caught me off guard, but a real hero can always improvise correct?" Shinobu let out a small laugh, looking down at Chiaki and smiling. It was a face Chiaki loved but never thought he'd see in this kind of situation. 

Chiaki moved upwards, still using his fingers to stretch Shinobu's tight hole. He sucked on the pale skin that was Shinobu's chest, only pulling up when he felt he had done enough to leave a mark. He grinned to himself, purple always suited the young boy after all. He scattered them across his chest, eventually leaving one at his neck. People would stare but they probably wouldn't ask. "Taichou...what if someone sees?" Shinobu sounded nervous despite all the soft moans and gasps that kept breaking through. "Tell them it was me," Chiaki paused for a moment, "Or one of those pesky twins." Shinobu smiled at him again. It was a nice smile, he adored him after all. "Think it'll fit now?" Chiaki teased, pushing in three fingers and slowly pushing in and out. He pulled them out completely, met with a whine from Shinobu. "Sengoku what do you want?" He mused, "Taichou...Taichou please put it inside." 

Shinobu sat up and flipped their positions. He'd take matters into his own hands. Besides Chiaki didn't try to put up a fight when it came to him. "Taichou, let me do this." He gave him a determined look, quick and eager to pull Chiaki's pants and underwear off. He looked on at the boy's length in awe. Shinobu quickly straddled him, grabbing hold of Chiaki's cock and positioning it at his hole. He shuddered and slowly pressed down, feeling the tip inside made his own cock twitch. The small boy pushed himself down until he was almost at he base. "I did it Taichou...." He trailed off clearly lost in his own pleasure. Chiaki praised him, the kid was just too cute like this. Shinobu above him with his cock deep in his ass, his face fully flushed and eyes glazed over. The boy began moving his hips slowly, he seemed determined. He kept letting out moans and small Taichous. 

Chiaki sat up and grabbed onto him, "Need some help Shinobu?" he laughed at the boy's shocked face, "We're in a situation like this, is it really the time to be formal?" Chiaki stated in a breathy voice. He quickly thrusted up into Shinobu, taking pleasure in the sound he forced from him. "You sound so sweet Shinobu, does it feel good?" Shinobu clung to him, wrapping his arms around Chiaki's neck. "Yes Tai—Chiaki..." he mumbled in between moans. Chiaki pushed him back onto his back and continued fucking into him, "Let me see you Shinobu." he took his hand and pushed the boy's hair back. He was beautiful like this, sprawled out beneath him, face flushed, panting and moaning out his name. Chiaki continued thrusting harder and deeper into him. "You took me to the base Shinobu, you should be proud." He kissed the boy below him. Before pulling back and gripping his hips. He felt close and he's sure Shinobu couldn't hold out for much longer. Just like that, the small boy orgasmed all of it falling against his chest. "Chiaki...Chiaki..." He moaned, pulling on his now limp cock. He didn't want it to be over. Chiaki felt himself getting close, slowing down and riding out his orgasm. Shinobu whined as Chiaki filled him, it was warm and he never wanted this to be over. 

Chiaki eventually pulled out after smothering the boy in kisses and apologies for 'moving too fast.' Shinobu didn't mind though, pressing small kisses to Chiaki's jawline and cheeks. He liked Taichou best like this. He was kind and caring. He slowly helped Shinobu get dressed and spent a good bit of it looking for the shoes he tossed. "Shinobu, we should go get food after your next ninja association research project." He paused, "If you want to that is, I'm assuming I'm still your research subject?" He turned red, that was way too forward. Shinobu laughed and nodded, "It's a date then, Chiaki."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, say a prayer for shinobun's ass.


End file.
